NEW Message
by marri
Summary: Myspace is the newest thing to do. Sharpay is definately on it n the popular girl on there. But what happens when she has a stolker on her case. what happens when it gets to far.  What will happen. some tropay joint fic. : enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – We own nothing because if we did we would be RICH!!! MUHAHAHAHAH sorry!**

_**A/N –**_

_**Marri **__- Ello lovelies how r u? Well here is the new story me n my cousin r working on I'll tell u how we got this if ur wondering that, n leave some more author notes. But first here is the trailer so u get a sample of it before u actually read it!!! _

_**Lauren : **__if you don't like it leave me alone!_

_So shall we begin: Marri & Monkey pictures presents:_

**Everyone has a myspace**

_Troy, Chad, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella standing in the hallway together_

**_" Hey Gabby you finally changed your myspace" _**

" _**Yeah I know and now I have 200 friends."**_

**It's the MOST popular thing since sliced bread…**

**_" Sharpay get off that your space!"_**

" _**Mom it's called Myspace!, and if I don't have it I'll be the official geek and have no friends who aren't shamed to be around me." **_

_Ryan walks into Sharpay's room _

" _**Wow….that's sad."**_

" _**Shut up Ryan nobody asked you."**_

**To chat with friends**

_Tropay4ever: Gabby we're running up our electricity bill._

_Ryellatilldaend: I kno_

_Tropay4ever : so why don't we just talk on the phone????_

_Ryellatilldaend : ……..?_

**But do you know ALL your friends**

_Sharpay looks at her comments she got_

**_ " Unkown#1 , who is that?"_** _She got a new comment_

_Unkown#1: Sharpay, how are u?_

" _**Who's this…."**_

**And do all your friends know you ?**

_Sharpay logged on to her myspace again look at her new messages_

_Unkown#1: So Sharpay have fun at dancing lessons_

" _**How did.."**_

_Unknown#1: You seem like you work pretty hard…you any good?_

**_" What! Ok, what's going on…?"_**

**You try to let it go**

_** " Hey Sharpay you look, worried. You ok?"**_ _Troy rubbed Sharpay's back_

" _**uh – yeah. Hey Troy do you have any friends by unknown number one?"**_

" _**No. why?'**_

" _**No, reason."**_

**But things just keep going to far….**

_Sharpay's in her room contacting unkownuser she looks on their profile…nothing's there!_

_Then she sees she got yet another message from them_

_Unkownuser#1: So Sharpay, how was school today?"_

_She finally sends the person a message._

" _Listen just leave me alone. Who are you anyway?"_

_Unkown#1: ANSWER YOUR PHONE…_

" _**what the –" **__she gets cut of by her phone ringing.._

_She flips it open….Private Caller_

**And people get involved..**

**_" Hey Ryan what ya doin?" _**

" _**Nothin just messaging my friend "**_

" _**Ha one of ur geek hat lovin friends?"**_

" _**No some person named unknown number one I told him my phone number he says he lives here."**_

_Sharpay looks in shock and horror **" Why? Ryan you don't know them?"**_

" _**So , he says he knows you."**_

**Things are happening that can't be explained… **

_Sharpay had blocked the user._

_She sees she got a new friend request by Udon'tknowme_

_She looks frantic at it she looks on the profile which seems to be normal she adds them!_

_Udon'tknowme: Hey Sharpay thanks for the add! I was surprised u wouldn't want to add me :)_

_Tropay4ever : Umm yeah , ur welcome but who exactly are you..?_

_Udon'tknowme : just take another look at my name_

_Tropay4ever: so.._

_Udon'tknowme; is ur lights working._

_Tropay4ever : What? Listen…._

_Her lights flickering on n off interrupt Sharpay._

**What is she to do now? **

" _**Listen Ryan u gotta believe me .."**_

" _**Sharpay where are you "**_

" _**I don't know but they told me to meet me here if I want Troy back."**_

" _**Listen Shar-…."**_

_The line went dead_ **_" Ry , Ry, hello HELLO RY!" _**

_where she is starts to have lights go on and off and she gets a private call_

**_" Hello, listen-"_**

" _**Look to your left."**_

_Sharpay looks at her left and sees Troy trapped in a room with a window._

_She runs up to it_

" _**Troy.. what happened ."**_

_Troy starts looking scared and bangs on the door and points ahead._

_Sharpay turns around_

**_" Ahhhhh"_** _She sees a person dressed in black on the phone with her_

_They speak into the phone_

**_" You want your boyfriend back right?"_**

_She drops the phone._

**Unknown is not letting go**

_ Sharpay is driving in a car with the phone to her ear_ **_" Listen who are you just leave me alone! Please…"_**

" _**I want to be you friend.."**__ she hears laughing in the background_

" _**Sicko."**_

" _**I'm in the car right next to yours…"**_

_Sharpay looks to the road sure enough there's a car._

**She has to fight back**

_She has gone into a room with Gabriella and their clothes are torn up and they have cuts on them…._

_Gabriella moves and steps on a piece of wood making a noise_

_She looks at Sharpay and flinches_

" _**Sharpay , look out"**_

_Sharpay turns around and finds people coming after her_

" _**Gabby run go!"**_

_They run into a guy that grabs them by their hair…._

" _**Sharpay what do we do…"**_

_Sharpay looks worried and cries_

" _**I don't…I don't know?"**_

**All the High school musical cast**

" _**Myspace has the flair of being the greatest thing to do..but really is a setup scheme in disguise." **_

" _**We don't know who he is but he sure knows how to track people down…"**_

" _**Never mind that, I'm finding out who this stalker is and taking him down.."**_

**In…**

" _**Ahhhhhhhhhhh, noooooooo,!"**_

_**the sound of a click comes up**_

**New Message**

_**Tonight You!!!**_

**Marri – **_ok there it was whew that was a work now it may seemed rush or a little weird but stick with us it'll be good trust us._

_Ok _

_we got this by playing a prank like this on my friend on myspace it was funny !!_

_Tomorrow is my birthday so we may not update..cuase I'm going to N.y. to the wax museum so fun……but who knows if we get a good number of reviews we might surprise u n put a quickie in there_

_plz review at least 4 r 5 reviews would be good: )_

**Lauren – **_**( btw this is marri typing this, she's to busy to fighting with my sis n being lazy to type so I have to do it) **This was all typed on a computer owned by aliens from the planet Ohmegapersiei8 n I'm making a ninth one cause I'm the ruler of the planet n whatever I say goes. N if u don't like this story we shall make a base attack to ur planet e-arth. N we like to eat DiBs cause we created it out of Popsicle sticks n marshmallows hope u enjoy. _

_: ) muhahahahahaha **( idk I jus type it I don't say it!)** _


	2. new

**_Hi it's me again!_**

**_This is just a note to all my reviewers!_**

**_I am not continuing my stories!_**

**_I'm either going to delete them or hold on them!_**

**_Why because on the count of the LACK of reviews (not counting New messages)_**

**_I see that a lot of you read it or put it on alert but can't take a few seconds to write something as small as " Good chapter " to know that at least you care or something like what you want to see in the next chapter!?_**

**_Seriously it's a waste of my time and hurting my fingers and TRYING to fit in time to write you people a chapter when you can't do one simple little thing!_**

**_Thank you to all the people who do review it means the WORLD TO ME!_**

**_Usually I want just 4 or 5 reviews and wind up getting 2 or 3 and I let it slide but not anymore it makes me angry and upset I feel like nobody's really reading._**

**_So if you want an update you just to do ONE little thing for me just hit that little purple button and write something I beg of you!_**

**_The New Message readers I'm so so so so sorry my lazy cousin is procrastinating in a review for this you need to put in to tell her to get her lazy butt up and help me write (EXSPECIALLY SINCE WE HAVE NO SCHOOL MONDAY!) just a little tip for all of you!_**

**_So thank you I'm not trying to come off mean but you fellow writers understand right?_**

**_Ok thanks_**

**_Bubbi 3_**


	3. Ryan!

**Disclaimer – nothing**

_Marri- sorry it took so long for us to continue..it's just that we been busy with other stuff, and other stories. But forgive us, we will personally give u cookies yay! (:))_

_Zacsbestfriend– we shall attack at dawn! ( we just finished watching Transformers..yeah..so)_

**Chapt. 1**

Sharpay was busy typing another new thing on her myspace info. She didn't bother to notice the time on her clock.

" Sharpie…it's time to go." Ryan called out.

Sharpay sighed.

" RIGHT NOW!" Ryan screamed out again

" ALLRIGHT RY!" Sharpay said getting pissed

She quickly typed , then she noticed she had three different friend requests, " Damn it." She had to go. " Oh well" she quickly accepted everyone without checking out who they were, she'll just check later.

It was a nice warm morning in Albuquerque. People parted for the two leaders of the school.

Sharpay marched her way through the school hallways owning it in a way. Meanwhile multitasking on her texting somebody on her sidekick.

" Don't you ever not use that thing." Ryan said noticing his sister on her famous accessory.

" Why does it matter?"

" Cause you running up a high bill dad has to pay"

" So, why did they buy it for me then?" Sharpay said why rolling her eyes.

" You're ridiculous!" Ryan said. Then walked in front of her to his locker.

" Whatev."

She walked up to her locker where all her friends where.

" Hey Sharpay." Gabriella said coming towards her.

" Hey Gabbs."

Sharpay then put away her sidekick. " What's up?"

" The sky. But did you see my new pic, on myspace?" Gabriella said while jumping up and down.

" Yes " Sharpay said while smiling " Its cute . You and Ryan look nice together on a swing." Of course she said that sarcastically.

Gabby just smiled a fake one " ha ha."

Sharpay opened her locker and looked in her large size mirror checking her appearance. " Perfect" Then a hand covered her eyes and whispered in her ear.

" I know"

She smiled.

" Well, well I wonder who's behind me?"

" I don't know?"

" Hmm maybe it's ….Troy."

Just then the hand removed itself and appeared her boyfriend.

" I knew the smell was familiar."

" The ladies love it." He said while smirking.

" Yeah but I'm the only one who really counts right?" Sharpay then gave her puppy eyes.

" Of course" He said while laughing and then he held her and they started to kiss.

But then their kiss turned into making out.

Ryan turned around and saw his sister.

" Hey." He grabbed Sharpay " None of that in front of me."

Sharpay turned around " Fine we can always do that when you're not around."

" Ok scratch that do not do that at all."

Just then the warning bell rang, and all of them went their ways to their classes.

"Walk me to class?" Sharpay questioned Troy.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss. Evans." Joked Troy.

"Oh Troy!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Troy drove Sharpay home, which angered Ryan. Sharpay invited Troy to come in for a _few_ minutes. After those _few_ minutes **(a/n of making out. Stop thinking dirty)**, Sharpay decided to check her myspace. 

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Troy asked.

"Oh just checking my myspace," Answered Sharpay "Hey have you heard of _unknown #1_?"

"No why?"

"There's this person on my new friend list named that and I tried to go their profile but there was nothing on it."

"That's strange. Let me see."

"Hold on." Sharpay pulled up _unknown #1_'s profile and surprisingly their it was.

"I thought you said there was no profile?" Troy suspiciously asked.

"There wasn't. I could've sworn there wasn't one." Answered a confused Sharpay.

"Hellooooo, is anybody home?" Ryan yelled into the empty house with an exception for Sharpay and Troy.

"We- um I'm upstairs." Sharpay yelled back.

"Make me something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Ryan you know how to cook, do it yourself!"

"ugh, fine."

"You, um, cook for him-"

"Oh shut up Troy!"

"Ok. No need to yell."

After a half hour later Troy left and like five minutes after that their parents came home.

"Ryan, Sharpay are you guys home." Questioned their mother

At the same time they both answered: "In the kitchen."

"In my room."

"Of coarse. It's the same thing everyday, why do I even ask?"

"Honey I'm-"

"No need to yell I'm right here, Vince."

"Sorry dear."

Meanwhile back in Sharpay's room she is still on here myspace.

" Sharpay get off that your space!" 

" Mom it's called Myspace! and if I don't have it I'll be the official geek and have no friends who aren't shamed to be around me."

Ryan walks into Sharpay's room 

" Wow…. that's sad."

" Shut up Ryan nobody asked you."

"Heeeeeyyy? What does Troy mean by _I had a great time with you…you know, me, you in you room."_ Ryan said in a whiney voice.

"It's none of your business."

"-Long gasp- did you and Troy… ooooohhhhh I'm telling mom and dad."

"What, no you dumbass."

" Liar. You tell me LIES, ALL LIES."

"Shut. Up. Before. I. Delete. You. From. My. Friends. List." Sharpay said as she exaggerated each word.

"Why you gotta say it all slow and what not?"

Sharpay turned away form her computer and through a pillow at Ryan.

"Ow. I'm telling mommy." Ryan whined.

"Big baby." Sharpay shouted to Ryan as he ran out of her room.

" My BUTT HURTSSSSS" Ryan screamed out.

" What the – " Sharpay then ran out her room only to find her brother sprawled out on the steps.

" Ryan what's wrong with you?"

" I. I.I. thought I saw a penny and bent down to pick it up and then BAM I Fell and hurt my boo-ta!" He cried

" Ryan you're an idiot." Then Sharpay kicked Ryan all the way down the stairs leaving him screaming.

* * *

**Marri- so wasn't that fun and educational! **

**ZacsBestfriend- (spins around)**

**Marri- right, hey do u think Ryan can be the stalker!!!! – Gasps-**

**ZacsBestfriend – Absolutely not he's retarded!**

**Marri – Shut Up! Nobody asked you!**

**ZacsBestfriend- whatev**

**Marri- Anyways thanks for all the reviews!! Remember review this one too, and u get a special cookie and a puppy AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Bye folks until next time!!!!**

**(Oh yea check out our profile we're gonna put a trailer for this on youtube!)**


	4. Troy stop killing Ryan!

_ZacsBestfriend- Ellos 2 u._

_Marri- (this is ZacsBestfriend) she is going' crazy right now. She's talking 'bout crap (IDK?) She says she sees dead people. And she tripped over a garbage can. Now she is babbling and throwing things and talking about falling __**in**__ the toilet._

_ZacsBestfriend- (in an announcer voice) it's now time for Chapter 2!!!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Troy, stop killing Ryan!**

The Evans family is sitting around the dinning room table. They are discussing things. Things that happened earlier today.

A/N: _The incident that happened with Ryan and Sharpay._

"Sharpay, what were you thinking when you pushed your brother down the stairs?" Questioned Mr. Evans towards Sharpay.

"He was bothering me. Don't you see Bother is the same as brother without the first R. Oh yeah is also was messing up my room." She added as an after thought.

"But that doesn't give you the right to…" Sharpay cut of her mother.

" He's a friggin idiot!" Sharpay screamed by accident " He was bothering me while I'm trying to have a conversation with my boyfriend!" She sat down " Gosh I can't believe _I'm_ getting blamed for this"

Sharpay's mother and father looked shocked at the least. Ryan looked appalled.

Then Ryan got up and screamed " Excusssse me Miss missy for being a concerned brother" he said dramatically.

Sharpay scuffed " Whatever doofus, like it was my fault your uncoordinated and fall down the stairs…"

" What! You kicked _me_ down the stairs."

" Well I wouldn't have kicked you, if you weren't such a damn idiot, I mean come on who bends over for a penny?! And especially when we're rich you jackass if u wanted a stupid penny you could've asked dad or better yet go for the big one a hundred dollars"

Ryan stomped his foot. " Look here I will not sit here and be insulted by a dumb blonde chick…"

Sharpay got angry. " Ok first of all genius your standing not sitting, and second of all " She didn't say anything she quickly punched him in the gut.

At that point Vince and Melissa had now heard enough.

" Young lady watch your mouth and we keep our hands to ourselves in this house!" Vince had told Sharpay

" Yeah Sharpay doesn't follow that rule her and Troy are always doing _stuff_ in her room, living room and sometimes in the kitchen." Ryan explained, but at that very second before he could blink all he saw was a little blonde girl come towards him and

**_Thump_**

Sharpay was now on top of him kicking him and cursing at him like there was no tomorrow.

" That's it." Vince had then try to grab his daughter off of her brother before she killed him.

" Sharpay do you want to be grounded" Melissa exclaimed.

But Sharpay just screamed.

"Ugh! I'm going to my room!" Sharpay said as she stomped of to her room.

* * *

The next day at school Sharpay and Ryan arrived like they usually do except Ryan had a huge black eye and bruises all over his face. Troy walked up to them.

"Hey twins howwww," Troy then got distracted by Ryan's hideous face "Woow, What the _hell_ happened to you?" Troy tried his hardest not to laugh, but that didn't work.

"Um, I ran into a door." Ryan exclaimed.

"Oh is that so" Sharpay added " I beat the living…"

"Nuh uh!" Interrupted Ryan.

"Oh. Sibling rivalry huh?" Commented Troy.

"La-duh." Answered Sharpay.

"**Good morning estudeantes. Today we are having a assembly in period 3. So if you will, be ready." **Explained the principal over the loud speakers. 

"Ugh another one? Didn't we have one earlier this week?" Whined Sharpay.

"Oh shut up, at least we get to miss class." Cooed Ryan.

"Yeah my fav class!" Exclaimed Sharpay.

"Whatevs." Ryan then walked away to get to first period.

Third period came around slowly. The whole school was walked to the auditorium by their teachers. When everybody got situated, the lights dimmed.

"Ugh, what more do they need to tell us considering we've been to, like, fifty-billion assemblies in the past three days." Sharpay complained-again.

"Shut. Up. God you never know when to stop!" Ryan said.

"Do you _want_ another black eye?" Sharpay threatened

Ryan just sighed annoyedly.

Sharpay was restless throughout the first part of the presentation. The assembly was about computer sex offenders. Sharpay, Troy, and Ryan sat in the first row on the right side of the auditorium. Sharpay was seated in the front of Ryan with Troy on her left side.

"Ugh! Why the hell are we learning about this?!" Sharpay said in a pissed off voice " I mean we already know about it, gosh!"

"Sharpay!" Ryan whispered loudly "It's very edumacational."

"Your, like, mega retarded. What the hell is _edumacational? _That's not even a word." Complained Sharpay.

Sharpay then kicked the back of Ryan's chair.

"Stop that!" Ryan whispered as he turned himself around.

Just then Sharpay started to sing _Sexy can I_ by Ray J.

"_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. _

_Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh) _

_It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera _

_All I wanna no is, sexy can I._" While Sharpay is singing she is looking at Troy.

Ryan then turns back around shaking his head. A few seconds later Sharpay kicks Ryan's chair once again.

"Stop Sharpay!"

At that moment she starts to sing again only this time it's _Instigator_ by Kaci Brown.

"I'm an in I'm an instigator is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later! I'm a tra I'm a trouble maker one boy- two boys- three boys and I…"

Sharpay starts up one more time except she is kicking his chair repeatedly while still singing- loudly.

"_And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter! _

_I'm a bum I'm a bum shaker _

_One boy- two boys- three boys and I… _

_All the girls seem to have an attitude _

_But there aint no stoppin' me-I'm in a party mood _

_2am and the bass still kicks like" _Then as she kicks his chair she continues "_Dum dum dum-dum dum dum"_

Then Ryan screams to the top of his lungs "SHARPAY, QUIT IT!" At that moment the speakers stop in aw.

"NO!" then she kicks him out of his chair.

"Excuse me!" The principal interrupted in this argument " But if you two will explain what's going on?"

"Sharpay keeps kicking my chair." Accuses Ryan. Sharpay just makes faces.

"Ryan, take a seat and Sharpay, stop kicking your brother's chair for gods sake." Commands Principal Matsui. As Ryan sat down he smacked Sharpay against the side of her head.

"I saw that. Detention for you Mr. Evans." Said Mr. Matsui.

"Aw man!" Whined Ryan.

Sharpay smirks.

Troy looks at her " Hey babe I know you and your brother don't get along but..that's was kinda harsh."

Sharpay just looks at him and smiles " Well ok I just thought for once you would like to spend some time alone after school without Ryan following us around."

Troy then gets why she did that " You are one evil woman Sharpay."

" I know"

After what seemed like forever which was only ten minutes Sharpay is on her sidekick Troy is sleeping ( and drooling) , Ryan is on his sidekick, and Gabriella is reading a magazine.

Then Sharpay got a new text message it was from Ryan " _I h8 u soooo much :("_

Sharpay texts back "_Don't care Ry-Ry now you'll know not to underestimate my power as an Ice Queen and wont mess with me :[ …Luv ya!!!!!"_

Indicating Ryan got the text message he turned around and gave her an evil glare almost matching up to the ones she could pull off to scare the crap out of anybody.

Then just seconds later she gets a new message on her myspace that she looks on from her phone it was Unknowuser#1 it read " _Having fun at your assembly, you looked bored!"_

Sharpay got freaked out. How did he know she was at an assembly or better yet how she looked? She then turned off her phone definitely not answering the message.

* * *

Hours had gone by school just ended and two specific teens were headed to a mansion.

" Are you sure he's not home?" Troy asked heading towards Sharpay's room with her.

" Duh, he's at detention remember ?"

" Oh yeah."

They went up to her room chatting and laughing and doing their homework and other _stuff_.

Then they heard the front door slam and Ryan's voice call out " Sharpay I'm home..and hungry!!!!!"

Sharpay groaned " Uggh I think he intentionally does this to me." Then she laid down on her bed on her stomach.

Troy laughed and patted her butt. " Go ahead before he comes up and freaks out and has one of his Ryan episodes."

Sharpay groaned more " hmm fine." She got up " But if I'm not back in ten minutes that means he kidnapped me."

They both laughed and she gave him a quick kiss and went downstairs.

Ryan and Gabriella were laughing about something in the living room and Ryan was rubbing her back.

" And you tell me that I can't hang out with Troy."

Ryan looked at her " You can't cause I cant trust Troy but I can trust myself"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. " Whatev."

It took Sharpay ten minutes to make him a sandwich and fries and his little animal crackers.

Sharpay walked into the living room where Gabriella was watching TV " Where's Ryan ?"

Gabriella shrugged " I think he aid he had to go to the bathroom or something? Why?"

Sharpay then looked worried " Crap" then she jetted up the stairs ,animal crackers flying.

Her door was closed she opened it and saw Ryan trying and not succeeding strangling Troy. Just then he turned around and Troy started punching Ryan.

Sharpay gasped " Troy stop" Both boys looked at her .

Ryan got up and so did Troy " What is _he_ doing here Sharpay?" Ryan looked angry and pissed.

" Because he's my boyfriend , and why is it any of your business?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

" Sharpay I told you not to have him here?"

" I can do whatever I want Ryan."

Then Ryan came closer to her and Troy had to follow.

" No you cant little sister."

Then Sharpay got in his face " Yes I can " Then she pushed him making him trip and stumble.

" Run Troy" Then both dashed out of her room and down the stairs.

Running past Gabby Sharpay yelled out " Help us Gabbs!"

Looking confused she saw Ryan chasing after them towards the front door she quickly got up and tried to stop Ryan.

Sharpay and Troy had ran to his car outside and got in locking the doors. But not quick enough. Ryan had ran outside with Gabriella . then Ryan went to Sharpay's side of the car and looked in the window.

" Sharpay get out the damn car!"

" Never, you jerk"

" SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS GET YOUR ASS OUT THE DAMN CAR NOW!" Ryan was getting pissed by every second.

" NO RYAN LEONARDO EVANS!"

Ryan had then got in front of the car " Fine , I'm not moving."

Troy was starting the ignition " Sharpay tell your brother to move before I run him over…"

Sharpay was getting very frustrated " Ryan move"

" No"

Troy then started moving, luckily for Ryan he quickly started running. " ahhh stop , stop."

Sharpay then hit Troy " Troy stop killing Ryan!"

Then the car stopped hitting Ryan a little.

Sharpay rushed out the car with Troy following and Gabriella rushing by.

" Is he..dead..' Troy asked

Both girls looked up at him like he was stupid.

"Sorry, not the time for jokes."

Then Ryan blinked his eyes " Ryan are you ok" Gabriella asked .

" Yeah" Then he got up.

And as soon as he got up he picked up Sharpay and swinged her over his shoulder.

" RYAN" Sharpay hollered " What are you doing put me down." She kicked . Troy and Gabriella tried helping her but he ran too fast in the house closing the door.

Gabriella and Troy ran towards the door. Gabriella knocked on the door.

" Ryan let us in…"

" No "

They could hear Sharpay yelling at Ryan " Move I want to get out stupid"

" No you'll stay here and learn to listen to me."

" Uggh" Sharpay says out of frustration .

Then you could hear Ryan scream out in pain.

" Sharpay what did you do to him" Gabriella sounded concerned.

" A place where the sun don't shine"

Then both Gabby and Troy winced.

Just then Gabriella remembered she had spare keys to their house. She took them out and opened the door.

" What are you doing" Gabby asked.

Ryan was sitting on top of Sharpay who was helplessly wiggling to get away from his grip.

" Dude get off her" Troy said

" Stay out of this golden boy ok this is between me and my sister."

Gabriella rolled her eyes these sure are two immature twins. " Ryan get off of Sharpay please."

He didn't listen .

" That's it." Gabby went over and pulled Ryan's ear

" owww owwww Hun your hurting me I thought you were on my side"

" Shut it" Gabriella said " You two need to stop fighting" Then she nodded to Sharpay and Troy who took that as a sign to leave.

" Finally " Sharpay said.

That was one interesting day for the Evans twins!

* * *

**Marri – Well then those two are crazier than a monkey on crack!**

**ZacsBestfriend- You're stupid. Well I hope u thought that was funny/interesting. I thought it was and I helped type it. Pleeze R&R**

**Marri- Yeah what she said- wait no the second part I'm not el stupido tehehhehehehehe**

_**Sharpay – Yes you are**_

**Marri- did anybody ask you go back to making out with Troy ok….**

_**Sharpay- flings herself at me**_

**Marri – AHHHHHHHHHH Help me!!!!!**

**ZacsBestfriend- I told you when we were typing this crap, Sharpay is crazy man.**

**Wait no, sorry I didn't mean that ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.help Sharpay is strangling me….**

**_Sharpay – well my job here is done….oh and make unknownuser#1 stop texting me plz its freakin me out!!!_**

**M & Zbf : NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

……………………………

**( RUNS OFF TO SOMEWHERE SAFE AWAY FROM CRAZY LADY!!)**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**OH YEAH WE DEFINITELY HAVE THE TRAILER UP FOR THIS STORY SO GO ON OUR PROFILES N LOOK AT EM. :)**

_**oh yeah we own nothingzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_


	5. Pictuers say a thousand words

**ZacsBestfriend- waz up peeps! Wasn't the last chap just fascinating? **

**Marri- (zacsbestfriend again-I have to type her crap 'cause she's crazy) She's taking a shower.**

**Zacsbestfriend- Here's chappy tres. –That means three in Spanish-**

Chapter 3 – Pictures say a thousand words.

_Last time on new message_: _" Shut it" Gabriella said " You two need to stop fighting" Then she nodded to Sharpay and Troy who took that as a sign to leave._

" _Finally " Sharpay said._

_That was one interesting day for the Evans twins!_

"Sharpay, work on your air roll jump." Shouted the instructor from across the room.

"Uuuuggghh!" Moaned Sharpay.

Sharpay has dance class every Friday and Monday. Just as she started again on her jump Troy walked in making her fall out of distraction.

"Ahhh!" Sharpay squeaked as she fell to the floor and then getting up like nothing happened and said to Troy "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here to see you dance of coarse." Exclaimed Troy.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Hey have you seen Ryan, he said he would be here to bring me a snack."

"No. I'm kinda like trying to avoid the little vermin-ridden immature rotten wiener."

Just then Sharpay punched Troy in his side.

"Ow!" Then he added trying to catch his breath "What…was that…for!"

"Only I get to insult the idiot." Then she turned around and continued practicing.

A few minutes later the instructor told the students that they could do whatever they wanted. Class was almost over.

"Troy do ya think you could shrink, hmmm maybe, just like, I dunno, four gillion feet?!"

"Why? You can't reach my face or something?" Troy said while smirking.

"ya know what…Shut up." Just then did Troy grab the camera from Sharpay and took the picture Sharpay was trying to take.

"Let me see, let me see!" Sharpay said while jumping up and down trying to see what the picture looked like. Then She snatched the camera from Troy.

"Awww, I'm so cute."

"Hey, What about me?" Troy whined.

"What _about_ you?"

When Troy and Sharpay walked out of the dance studio Ryan decides to show up. He is holding a cup of coffee and a little white paper bag.

"Oh coffee!" Sharpay said as she ran towards Ryan.

"Nuh uh. You know you can't have coffee. This is yours." Ryan said as he held the cup above his head and held out the bag.

"I hate you." She said as she grabbed the bag.

"Poopie head," Sharpay said indicating Troy "Get the coffee for me."

"_Poopie head_," Repeated Ryan "What is this kindergarten?"

"Yeah and when did I become _Poopie head_?" Questioned Troy.

"Are you two questioning my ways?" Threatened Sharpay.

Both of the boys simultaneously added (scardly might I add) might I add) "NO!"

Troy drove Sharpay home, which Ryan didn't like but Troy threatened that he will run him over again. Once they got to Sharpay's house, She went up to her room, took a shower and got dressed. Troy stayed downstairs and watched T.V. while eating a pack of cookies.

As Troy was eating one of the sweet deliciousness of the chocolaty sensation he could see his girlfriend from the side of his eyes staring at him.

" Umm yes?" Troy questioned her curiosity.

" Why are you eating _my_ cookie?"

" Umm cause I'm hungry, and this cookie doesn't have your name on it."

Sharpay got closer " So, Ryan bought those cookies for me..and I'm more hungry so give me the cookie." She stuck her hand out expecting him to hand over the cookie.

Instead he did something drastic he stuck the whole cookie in his mouth and chewed it slowly to annoy Sharpay then he swallowed.

" Oh no you didn't." Sharpay said in a low voice making her eyes into little slits.

Troy smiled " I think I just did."

Sharpay smiled " Your too funny." Then she jumped on him making him tumble over and fall on the floor with her on top. " What hell Shar?"

She now was sitting on him " You ate my last cookie, I'm mad at you."

Troy then thought of a way to get her off. " Ok.." Then he started to tickle her along her sides making her laugh loudly and try to get off " Tro…Troy …stop..please!"

" Nope you sat on me." Troy enjoying this got up with her and then picked her up bridal style " Whatya gonna do now blondie."

Sharpay thought about it then she kissed him . with him kissing him back it was getting passionate until _ring..ring..ring.._

Troy picked up his cell phone answering it. He let down Sharpay who sat on the couch.

" Yeah..ok dad." Troy hung up the phone. " It was my dad he wants me to come home for basketball, you wanna come?"

" Later , I have to do clean up and wait for my sidekick to charge , and then I have to put my new pics on myspace."

Troy bent down to her size and gave her a quick kiss " Alright Ill see you later babe."

Sharpay pouted and said in a sad voice " Bye Hun."

He laughed and hugged her, then left.

A few minutes later Sharpay had cleaned up and was now on myspace checking her profile and her new pictures.

But then she noticed she had a new message.

It read: _Hi pay pay, how are you? _Sharpay typed back.

Who is this?

_Just look at my name._ She looked the name.

"Shar, it's time to eat!" Called out Ryan.

"Ryan, come here!" She shouted back.

"Why?"

"Just come here!" Ryan walked up the stairs slowly seeming that he was annoyed.

"What?" He sighed out.

"Come here. Look at this name."

"Hmmm. Unknownuser#1. So."

"Do you know this person?"

"No. I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat."

"Fine." Sharpay then turned off her computer and went downstairs to go eat.

At dinner Sharpay tried to tell Ryan about the mysterious dude that keeps on messaging her and knows all of her business.

"Are you serious?" Whispered Ryan.

"Yeah and…" Sharpay was interrupted by her phone.

"Who is that?" Mouthed Ryan.

"It's a message." She whispered to him.

"From who?"

"That creep."

"What's it say?"

"_How was dance class today? You didn't reply back to me so I couldn't ask you a few minutes ago._"

"Wow. How'd he know that?"

"I told you he's a stalker." Just then she received another message. "This one says:_ I like those pictures you took. There awesome._"

"Wait, what pictures?" Ryan asked as he lifted eyebrow.

"Ugh, me and Troy took some pictures while I waited for class to end."

"Whatever. I give up with you. What do they…" Ryan got cut off by Sharpay's phone.

"_You look beautiful._" Sharpay replied back to this one. _Who are you!_

_Just look at the pictures._ Both twins read the message to themselves. Then they both looked at the first picture she took. Then they Sharpay saw something that turned her paler then Ryan. Right it the right corner of the photo was a dark figure that looked like it was watching Sharpay.

"Oh my god." Sharpay whispered to herself. Ryan still didn't see anything.

"What?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"N..n..nothing, I'm gonna go to bed." Sharpay said weakly.

"Ok." Ryan said as she walked by.

Up in her room, Sharpay was laid in a fetal position hugging her stuffed penguin. She thought to herself._ Who is this person and what does he want with me and is even a guy._ That bothered Sharpay the most, she doesn't even know if it's a guy!

**marri - eww baby do u know whats that worth eww baby its heaven on earth...srry addicted to Ashleys new song tehe**

**Zacsbestfriend- the idiot left you peopl off a a horrible place!! it was supposed to be longer but she's lazy. :(**

**Marri- .. AM NOT PROVE IT ..ITS CALLED A _CLIFFY LE-DUH!!_ but anywayz review r will kick ur butts!!**


End file.
